


(Wouldn't be) The Last Time

by reeby10



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Antagonistic Relationship, Frottage, Hate Sex, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, like the kind where they don't want to admit they're in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Ren is destroying the ship... again. Hux puts him in his place, sort of.





	(Wouldn't be) The Last Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [linguamortua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linguamortua/gifts).



> Happy Space Swap, linguamortua! I hope you enjoy :)

Hux had just sat down with a mug of caf when two Stormtroopers approached, stopping a few feet away from him. He bit back a sigh. Of course they wanted something from him now, just when he’d gotten comfortable. But he was never really off duty, was he?

“What is it?” he asked sharply, turning toward the two of them.

Even with the helmets, Hux could see the way they flinched back from him just a bit. As they should, in his opinion. They needed a healthy dose of fear of their commanding officers, and him especially. Wouldn’t want them to get complacent or comfortable. That was the way to ruin.

“Sorry to interrupt you, sir,” one of the Stormtroopers said. “But Lord Ren is… causing a commotion in the observation deck in sector G.”

“You said you wanted us to inform you personally,” the other said, like there was any chance he’d forgotten.

“Of course, thank you,” Hux told them through gritted teeth. He waved them off, draining the last of his caf and leaving the mug on the table for the cleaning droids to take care of. He had a feeling he was going to need the boost.

The way up to sector G was mostly clear, especially once he got closer. The sound of Ren having one of his signature temper tantrums was audible from two hallways away. He was apparently doing quite a number on the observation deck, which was rather annoying. That was Hux’s favorite observation deck, the one he liked to sit in on those rare occasions he had the time. Ren probably knew that and that was why he’d chosen to wreck it, the bastard.

“Ren!” Hux shouted as he stepped through the doorway.

He stopped just a foot inside to survey the damage, trying to ignore the smoke that stung his eyes. There were wild slash marks in two of the non-windowed walls, trailing onto the floor. If the ceiling of the observation deck was a little lower, Hux had a feeling that would be gouged as well. Ren stood hunched in the corner, helmet off and shoulders heaving, lightsaber still glowing at his side. He looked like he’d mostly run out of energy by now.

“Ren,” Hux repeated, quieter but no less intense than before. He saw the twitch of Ren’s broad shoulders, the only sign he’d heard. “You cannot just come and destroy my ship because you’re feeling petulant.”

“Shut up,” Ren growled, though he didn’t otherwise move.

Hux strode forward, stopping just behind Ren. He could feel his manicured nails biting into the flesh of his palms even as he tried to force his anger down. Ren had never been very good for his self control, or his blood pressure.

“You need to answer me, Ren,” Hux said after a moment of silence. “I don’t want to have to go to the Supreme Leader about your… fits. He will be just as displeased as I am.”

Ren scoffed, but finally turned, his lightsaber powering off with a hiss that had Hux fighting not to grit his teeth. He wished that the sneer on Ren’s face made him look any less attractive; it would certainly make this easier. “Do you really think the Supreme Leader will care about something so petty?”

“I think he will care very much about the credits we’re wasting with all of these repairs,” Hux snapped, consciously not flinching back when Ren stepped forward to loom at him, backlit by the light coming in through the observation window. He put on his best look of disinterest, looking over Ren’s shoulder at the far away stars instead of at his face. “The resources of the First Order cannot be so carelessly used.”

“That seems to be more your problem than mine, doesn’t it?” Ren said lazily, like he had less than no interest in this whole conversation.

That was probably what did it for Hux. It always was. He surged forward, pushing Ren into the one undamaged wall before he could react. Ren let out a satisfying gasp as his back hit the wall, and a split second later, Hux pressed their lips together in a savage kiss.

Hux bit at Ren’s lips, groaning in pleasure as the taste of copper burst onto his tongue. He liked that he had this power of Ren, that he could mark him like this even though almost no one saw him without his helmet on. It was like a secret that only he knew, just like their relationship. Not they had a relationship, not really. This just… happened sometimes. But the impetus was always anger, nothing else, as far as Hux was concerned.

“Fuck,” Ren groaned as Hux moved down his throat, sucking hickeys into every inch of skin he could.

Ren’s hands scrabbled at the front of Hux’s coat, trying to find purchase, and he just couldn’t have that. He was going to have to walk out of here at some point, and he didn’t have the luxury of a mask to cover anything up. So he did the only thing that would stop Ren and grabbed his wrists, pinning them to the wall above his head.

It wasn’t a surprise anymore when Ren let out a moan as his wrists were pinned. Hux took advantage of Ren’s open mouth to resume their kiss, slipping his tongue inside. Heat was gathering deep in his belly and he pressed forward as they kissed. He could feel Ren hard against his hip and it made him want to consume the other man more than ever.

“More, please.”

Hux growled in response to Ren’s words, redoubling his efforts. His hips were thrusting against Ren’s, hard enough to ensure that they would both have bruises later, and his mouth felt raw and swollen. He didn’t let that stop him though. Couldn’t, not when he felt like he might explore from how much he needed this.

Ren came with a groan that came from deep within his chest, his whole body tensing for a long moment before he practically slumped against the wall. Hux didn’t let him go far, tightening his grip on Ren’s wrists and thrusting once, twice before coming as well.

They stayed in that position for several minutes, breathing heavily against each other’s necks. Finally Hux took a step back, releasing Ren’s wrists and stretching the cramp out of his fingers. He took a moment to straighten himself, making sure that his coat was unwrinkled and there was not a hair out of place on his head. No one would be able to see that he’d just come in his pants, but a trip to his quarters was going to be needed immediately.

“This isn’t going to happen again,” he said once he was sure he no longer looked as mussed as he felt. “And you’re going to stop destroying my ship.”

Ren waved one hand vaguely, not having moved from his place against the wall. He looked even more fucked out than Hux felt, and Hux hated that he liked that. “Whatever you say, _General_.”

Hux felt his lip curl up, annoyance once again overpowering attraction, and turned on his heel. He knew Ren wouldn’t listen to him, and he knew this probably wouldn’t be the last time this happened either. Ren, as ever, was bad for his self control.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
